


In Flames

by axolotlnerd-campcamp (axolotlNerd)



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: A lil kinda fluff, And Nerris joining Nikki and the gang as they set things on fire, Gen, just cuteness tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-26
Updated: 2019-03-26
Packaged: 2019-12-07 06:51:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18231392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/axolotlNerd/pseuds/axolotlnerd-campcamp





	In Flames

“Hey, Nerris!”

Nikki’s familiar voice called out over the activities field as she ran towards Nerris’ cardboard castle, green hair ruffled in it’s tangled pigtails. Nerris peeked over the walls, watching the short girl as she looked up.

“I was wondering if you-” Nikki began, but cut herself short at Nerris’ glare. “Oh, right! Uh, fair Nerris the cute,” Nikki bowed as she spoke, having caught on to what Nerris was asking of her. It was like a constant LARPing session with her, not that Nikki minded very much. “Me and my fellow adventurers would like to ask a favor of you.”

Nerris smiled, silently appreciative of her green-haired friend’s willingness to participate. Nikki and Neil had kept playing a game with her, and it felt good to have a party again. “What can I do for you?”

“You can recall our last adventure, I’d assume?” Nikki asked, and Nerris nodded. “And you remember the splash potion you used on those squirrels, correct?”

Nerris paused. “I suddenly don’t like where this is going.” The potion had been a mixture of things she found in the Quartermaster’s store and a few flowers, and something in it had proven to be extremely flammable when thrown.

“Neil, Max, and I were wondering if it’d be possible for us to, um, commission you to make some for our own usage.” Nikki asked, a mischievous sparkle in her eye.

Nerris thought for a moment, putting a hand on her chin. “Just a second,” she said, turning away and walking down the shaky stairs of her castle. When she walked outside, she held her hands behind her back, clearing her throat before speaking. “So, I’ve been thinking lately.”

Nikki turned her head to the side, looking almost like a dog with the movement.

“You and Neil both tried out my thing, and I’m really glad that you did, and especially glad that you’ve both kept doing it. There’s really not a lot of other kids here that like it, and I really feel like I’ve found my party, you know? Anyways, I was thinking, I should try and… Return the favor.” She looked away from Nikki, shifting her weight. “I guess I’m asking if I can join you guys in your… Chaotic schemes. Just once.”

Nikki’s eyes lit up as she gasped, jumping for a moment to try and get out her excitement. “Heck yeah!” She yelled and grabbed Nerris by the wrist, leaping away and back towards where she came from.

“I immediately regret this decision,” Nerris said as she began to run with Nikki, but she spoke to deaf ears. The short girl was too excited at the prospect of having a fourth harbinger of chaos in her group to listen.

While Nerris had spoken truthfully, she quickly found that there was something exhilarating about watching the Quartermaster’s store go up in flames.

She could get used to this.


End file.
